


Detroit: Insert Eggs

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Play, Eggs, Happy Easter here's some eggs!, In which a certain android gets a special upgrade for his trash boyfriend, M/M, Naga, Naga Transformation, Oviposition, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: A two part series, where some of the characters experiment with a niche kink--oviposition! Come in and see some boys stuffed with eggs!Chapters 1 & 2 are reed900.Chapters 3 & 4 (? will be edited when sure) will be Hankcon.





	1. Insertion of said Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Oviposition because of the Kylux fandom, and now I'm here bringing it to the D:BH fandom. I hope you enjoy!

_“Give me a few hours preparation, and I’ll be all set for you.”_  

 _“A few_ **_hours_ ** _??”_  

 _Gavin looked at Richard incredulously, as the android simply smirked back at him, from their bedroom. Earlier, Richard had asked him if there was anything he needed to get from the room. Now he knew why. But...what...?_  

 _“Do you trust me?” asked Richard, his smirk dropping just a fraction. Everyone else would’ve overlooked it, but not Gavin. He’d been with Richard for a good while now. Every micro-expression his boyfriend made, he picked up on. Though the spinning yellow LED was another sure-fire indicator that Richard was...hesitating a little._  

 _“Of_ _course_ _I trust you, Richard.” said Gavin, his voice gentle. That seemed to work, as Richard’s expression lit up, before going devious again._  

 _A devious expression on a deviant. Fitting._  

 _“Then give me a few hours. No more than three, I promise.” he said, giving his human a little wave, before disappearing into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Gavin didn’t hear the lock, so the door was open for him to go in... but whatever Richard had in store, he wanted to keep it a surprise. He seemed rather eager for this, and Gavin didn’t want to rain on his parade._  

 

 

And that’s where Gavin found himself now, sitting on the couch in his living room, idly watching TV. 

Richard had been planning something for awhile. He kept bringing up tonight in a few conversations, making sure everything would be right. That Gavin would have the day off tomorrow, that they were off duty for tonight...and that there was a bunch of lube and blankets and pillows purchased. Was Richard going to rail him for the whole day again? But he could’ve just said so. Why all this preparation? 

And why three hours worth? 

Gavin looked over his shoulder, looking at the hallway that led to his room. He was curious. He wanted to see what Richard had planned. The wait was killing him. During the time he had waited, he showered (if Richard was going to have non-stop sex with him tonight, he might as well be clean, before he gets completely filthy), and ate the hearty dinner Richard had prepared, when they got home from work. At least waiting hours after that, would ensure that he would have time to digest his food, and not get sick from moving around so much. 

And now he was just watching TV. No word from Richard yet. Just as Gavin was about to call out, though, he heard the door open, and a voice call from the bedroom. 

“Gavin? I’m ready.” 

Gavin couldn’t help but grin to himself, as he turned off the TV, before standing up. His heart thudded excitedly in his chest, as he made his way slowly to his room. His cats were in the kitchen, distracted by their food. That should give them some privacy for a little bit, at least. Though Gavin had a feeling this session was going to last quite a bit. Especially if Richard took three hours to prepare for this. 

His bedroom was dark. Completely dark. The lights were off, and the blinds were shut on his windows. What was going on? Sensory deprivation this time? Just to be sure, Gavin closed the door behind him—both to cut off the light from the hallway, and to make sure the cats wouldn’t come in, during their romping. That happened once, and the cats thought his flailing feet were toys, and decided to pounce on them. 

Getting your feet bitten and mauled by housecats was an easy way to kill the mood. 

“Richard?” asked Gavin, almost meekly, as he looked around his pitch-black room. Normally he’d be able to see the android’s LED...but it wasn’t in sight. Was he covering it on purpose? ...He would, wouldn’t he? “Babe? I don’t find jumpscares sexy, y’know...” 

“Follow my voice.” said Richard suddenly from the darkness, making Gavin jump, “I’ve cleared a path. Just follow my voice. If you stumble, I’ll catch you. Come to the bedside, and you can reach for the lamp there.” 

“Why not turn on the lights now?” asked Gavin, slowly stepping forward. Yes, he knew his room could get quite messy, but ‘cleared a path’? Really? That made it seem like his floor was covered. His room wasn’t too bad this time around, though he had Richard to thank for that. It took him  **months**  for Gavin to finally relent and let Richard help clean his room up. Eventually, it got messy anyways, but it hadn’t gotten nearly that bad, since the android had come to live with him. 

By some miracle, he didn’t stumble over anything, and felt his shins hit the bed, gently. He patted along the bed, moving up towards the headboard, feeling his side run into the bedside table. From there, he carefully reached out, and felt the lamp, before going under the shade and pulling the cord to turn the light on. At first, it was blinding (didn’t help that he was looking right at it), and he turned away from it, eyes closed. When he got brave enough to open them again, he looked at Richard upon his bed... 

And gasped, stumbling back a few paces. 

Richard was lounged on their bed, completely naked...save for the fact that his lower body had been replaced with the long, thick body of a snake. 

The transition was seamless, and Gavin could hardly tell where skin ended and scales began. The body was in-sync with Richard’s artificial breathing, as the body expanded slightly, before relaxing. The scales were a lovely iridescent white, with a black stripe going down along his spine. With even the small movements, Gavin could see the black scales had a little shade of blue to them, when they were angled just right in the light.  

Richard had transformed himself into an android naga within a few hours. 

“...Holy fuck...” breathed Gavin, unable to keep his eyes off of him. 

“...Is that...” started Richard, moving his hand away from his head (he had been covering his LED, the sneak), his LED glowing an uncertain yellow, “...Is that a good ‘holy fuck’ or a bad ‘holy fuck’?” 

Gavin shook himself, looking up at Richard, before moving towards the bed, shaking his head, “No...No, no that was a good ‘holy fuck,’ because...holy fuck, Richard...” He extended a hand and placed it on the thicker part of Richard’s new snake body, and felt just how warm it was. The scales felt nice against his palm, and when Richard moved slightly to watch him better, he could  **feel**  the synthetic muscles moving underneath. Holy shit, this was too surreal... 

“I... may have dived into your pornography searches...” started Richard, smiling as he watched Gavin continue to touch his new attachment, though he paused when he mentioned the search, “You have a wide variety of search results. But a few stood out to me. They were... inconvenient, in a way, and not easily done outside the realm of fantasy. ...But a quick search of my own revealed that I could bring some of those fantasies to life, with some new equipment...” 

“...This can’t be Cyberlife issued...” said Gavin, gently poking at the snake body. 

“It’s not. It’s a third party, but it's safe.” said Richard, smiling at him, “The actual installation took about an hour, I needed the other two to make sure no errors would pop up. Everything applied without problems.” 

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, shifting so that he was facing Richard. He felt the tail move behind him, and it looped gently around his waist. A thrill ran down his spine, feeling just how versatile this tail was. If he could do that, then maybe he could... 

“...Wait, what fantasies are we talking about?” asked Gavin, looking up at Richard, both nervous...and a bit excited. He placed his hands on the tail wrapped around him, gently stroking at the beautiful scales. 

“Well, you did search up ‘naga’ a few times, no doubt because of their hemipenis.” He got a blank stare from Gavin at that, “...They have two cocks. But along that search, you also looked up something else...” 

The tail tightened slightly around Gavin, and he found himself pulled closer to Richard, who reached out for Gavin’s hand, before placing it against his abdomen. Now that he was closer, Gavin could see that Richard looked a bit...bigger here? His normally flat stomach was bulging out just slightly. At first, he thought it was from the bulk of the tail, and some extra synthetic muscles needed to control it. But when Richard took his hand, and pressed it firmly against that bulge, Gavin could help but gasp softly. 

There were several round objects tightly packed inside of Richard’s abdomen. As Gavin pressed down a little harder, he heard Richard let out a soft noise, and he’d be damned if the android didn’t warm up a few degrees around him. 

“...Fuck, Rich...” Gavin breathed, looking up at him, face already flushed, “These are--” 

“Eggs.” Richard practically purred, a smirk coming to his lips, “Oviposition was a thing you looked up, during your search. To be ‘bred’ and pumped full of eggs, nice and swollen, before laying them. So, I took it upon myself to let that fantasy become a reality...” 

Richard gestured to himself, before cupping Gavin’s cheek with one hand, “...Tonight, I will fuck you, before laying my eggs inside of you. I’ll get you nice and full, before fertilizing them, filling you even more to the brim. I’m going to breed you tonight, and make you into a lovely incubator for my eggs...” 

Fuck.  _Fuck_  if that didn’t do things to Gavin right then and there. His pants were already feeling so, so tight as his cock strained against them. He wasn’t even mad that Richard had delved into his porn history. If he could make that fantasy come to life...  _Fuck_  he was going to get so wrecked tonight. And he didn’t even mind. 

He was glad that they were off duty tonight, and tomorrow. 

“Fuck, Richard....  **Yes.** ” Gavin breathed, before surging forward and claiming Richard’s lips in a rough, but passionate kiss. 

He felt the tail uncoil around him slightly, as Richard wrapped his arms around him instead, holding him close. The kiss continued, hot and heavy, only breaking when Gavin pulled back to both gasp for air...and to gasp, as he felt the tip of that tail start to snake down into his pants. The thinner tip easily found his cock, and squeezed it, until he was keening and rutting against it. 

“Ooh, such lovely noises...” moaned Richard, his hands already working on getting the rest of Gavin’s clothes off. He was very glad that Gavin had decided to go into lounge wear, once they got home today. All he was wearing, was a simple T-shirt, and sweat pants, along with some underwear. Very easy to strip off. He slipped off Gavin’s T-shirt, fingers already moving to trail down his chest, teasing at his nipples, having him moaning once more. His pants easily shucked off next, and Gavin’s trembling hands got his underwear off, tossing them into some unknown corner of the bedroom. Once he was completely naked, Richard shifted suddenly, whirling Gavin around, until he was laying on his back in bed. 

Almost instinctively, Gavin pulled up his legs, and spread them. His cock was nice and hard, already leaking from the tip. Richard licked his lips instinctively, as he pressed closer...only to pull back a little. That earned him a whimper from Gavin, and he just drank it in. 

“Hold on, dear...I need to get prepared myself.” he purred, trailing a hand down his torso, to about where the snake part began on his body. Gavin watched, entranced, as Richard rubbed along what looked like a slit. His LED flickered to red, as he felt the pleasure start to take over. His hand pulled back briefly, and Gavin saw that it was wet, before he went back at it again. Something moved under the surface...and soon, something started to emerge. 

Gavin’s jaw dropped as not one, but  **two**  cocks slipped out of that slit. And they were both proportionate to Richard’s body. Meaning, they were  **huge**. He gulped audibly, sitting up a little as he reached out to touch them. They twitched and throbbed under his fingertips, making Richard let out a breathy moan of his own. 

“Holy shit, Richard...They’re huge...” he breathed, unable to keep his hands off of them. Richard moved into his touch, his whole snake body shifting on the bed, unable to keep still. 

“O--One is the actual cock...” he managed out, “The other...is the ovipositor that I’ll be thrusting into you, filling you to the brim with eggs--” 

“Give me that first.” 

Richard blinked. Gavin didn’t want to be ‘prepared’ first? The question must’ve been written all over his face, as Gavin went on. 

“Babe, I’ve been fantasizing about this for some time. You’ve seen my toy collection. I’ve been ‘training’ for this for awhile, since I got into the kink. I’ll feel that huge dick filling me up, once you fill me up with eggs.” Then Gavin got an idea...and ran with it, “Don’t you wanna see that? With a cock that large, you’ll see it through my belly for sure. Especially when I arch back. And with the eggs filling me, too? Ooh damn, Rich...You’re going to fill me to the brim. I’ll be so full of eggs and cock, I’ll be swollen for days. My stomach will be so sensitive to the touch, Richard, that you’ll have me a mewling mess, just by stroking it. Do you want that...?” 

Gavin realized that Richard had gone still. Looking up, he was about to ask if he was all right...when what he saw went right to his cock instead. 

Richard was looking at him, almost predatory. His LED was a solid red, and his eyes were locked right onto him. And damn him for getting more upgrades, because those lovely blue-grey eyes were now slitted, just like a snake’s. 

Before Gavin could even get out a word, Richard moved his large body, coiling it loosely around Gavin, pinning him successfully in his muscular, long body. His coils had his legs spread, and the thinner part of his tail had his wrists pinned and held above his head. With Gavin successfully pinned, Richard reached over, and went for one of the bedside table drawers, before pulling out some lube. They were going to need it, for sure. 

“I’m going to breed you, Gavin Reed...” growled out Richard, pouring out a decent amount into his hand, before slicking up the ovipostior, which was below the main dick, “I’m going to stuff you full, and have you incubate my eggs, until they’re ready to be laid. You won’t be able to move, you’ll be so full. My lovely, beautiful mate...” 

Gavin squirmed in the coils he was trapped in, his cock throbbing so hard that it practically bobbed between his legs. His heart was racing, and no doubt Richard could sense that. He had been looking up porn and art of this for  **years**. And now, it was coming to life. He felt so high on excitement, he was practically giggling. This was it. The moment of truth... 

He got pulled out of his thoughts, as Richard’s slick fingers went to his entrance, coating him in a good amount of lube, as well, “I haven’t forgotten about you, darling.” he purred, as he eased two fingers into Gavin easily. He couldn’t help but echo Gavin’s moan, feeling just how  _hot_  his body was inside. Ooh yeah, he was going to be a perfect incubator for his (silicone) eggs. 

Richard continued to move his fingers around in Gavin, until he felt he was adequately slick enough. He pulled them out slowly, earning him a soft whimper from the man. He smiled at that, using his other hand to reach out, and gently stroke his cheek. 

“At any point, if it becomes too much...please tell me to stop.” said Richard softly, breaking his ‘predatory snake’ persona for a moment, “I want this to be pleasurable for you, not painful.” 

“And I don’t wanna go to the hospital for having eggs shoved up my ass.” chuckled Gavin, nuzzling into Richard’s palm. Goddamn, how did he get so lucky? An android, that was just as horny as he was, but still cared enough to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt him, or go beyond set boundaries. They had safe words before, and Gavin really only had to use them once. Richard knew what he was doing. No doubt, he’d know what he was doing here. 

He felt safe and loved, by Richard. And if that wasn’t boyfriend goals, he didn’t know what was. 

“I’ll be fine, Richard...” he said, smiling at him, “I’ll say something, if something comes up.” 

“Good.” Richard smiled, before leaning in and kissing Gavin...though the kiss was kept brief, as he pulled Gavin closer with that movement, letting the tip of the ovipositor touch his entrance. The kiss was broken by a gasp from Gavin, as it started slowly sliding into him. 

It was...odd, to say the least. It was only slightly firm, but it was most definitely hollow. When Gavin clenched around it, he felt it give slightly. But it was still strong enough to keep him open, as more of it slid inside of him. It reached farther than any toy Gavin had, and just when he thought it was about to go into his stomach, it finally stopped. 

“F-Fuck...” he breathed, giving it another clench, “Its...deep...” 

“I need room for the dozen eggs I’m going to put in you...” purred Richard, as his body shifted. Gavin watched, as the slight bulge in Richard’s belly moved, but only slightly. He couldn’t see what was going on down below, but it didn’t take long for something round to start pressing up against his entrance, causing him to gasp. It wasn’t too big, but it was still surprising to suddenly feel it there. He forced himself to relax, as he felt the ovipositor pulse a little, pushing the egg further and further inside. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck...!” gasped Gavin, arching slightly, as he felt the egg stretch him wonderfully, as it slowly eased into him. Once it passed around that ring of muscle, the ovipositor did the rest of the work, pausing only once as Gavin clenched down, letting out a lewd moan as he felt how deep it was inside of him already. He barely had time to rest though, as the next one started pressing up against him. 

“That’s it...You’re taking my eggs so well, Gavin...” purred Richard, reaching out and gently squeezing Gavin’s hips, watching as a second egg started moving into him. The eggs varied in size, but none were too large for Gavin, or would threaten to damage his internal organs. There was a bigger one in there...but with all of his moving around, it probably got shifted elsewhere. Not even he knew when it’d come out, until he felt it moving through the ovipositor. 

“Ooh, it feels weird, b-but...so good...” moaned Gavin, arching his back, clenching down on the egg that was halfway into him, before finally relaxing and letting it through. Richard got a thrill go down his spine, seeing that egg disappear into Gavin’s stretched out hole. The good thing about this ovipositor...was that it was slightly transparent. He could  **see**  the eggs going into Gavin. 

His other cock was throbbing and leaking, and he was absolutely loving it. 

Gavin squirmed in his coils, as the eggs slipped inside of him. He had no idea how this was going to feel like, and in all his fantasies, he never imagined it would feel like this. Feeling those firm, yet soft eggs slipping past his entrance, and settling deep inside of him. They stretched him, as they went further inside of him, settling deep within him. He couldn’t believe how wonderful this felt. He knew he loved being stuffed to the brim with Richard’s cock and release, but  **this**  was so different and thrilling... 

He wanted more... 

“Soon, my love...” purred Richard, making Gavin realized he moaned the word out loud, as that third egg slipped into him, “You’ll be full very soon...” 

Richard shifted his body, feeling the eggs within him shift around as well, and accidentally causing two to come out of the ovipositor at the same time. They were around the same size, so it wouldn’t hopefully startle Gavin too much. He watched, as the first one pressed against his entrance, stretching him deliciously, and making him moan out so wonderfully. It slowly slipped inside of him, quickly followed by the other one. 

“F-Fuck...!” he gasped, arching slightly, “T--Two at a time...?” 

“Sorry.” said Richard, though he was hardly apologetic, as he watched the second egg go inside of him. Gavin arched, letting out a lewd moan, as he felt both eggs travel deep inside of him. That was four. There were still eight more to go. Though, as Gavin arched his back, Richard could see just a faint bulge starting to form. His cock nearly spurted some pre-come, as he felt a surge of arousal go through him at the sight. 

He couldn’t wait until he was bulging with eggs... 

The next three eggs went into Gavin without a hitch. And each one had him squirming, and moaning as he strained against Richard’s coils. The bulge in his belly was becoming a bit more evident now, especially when he arched back. Richard wanted nothing more than to kiss and stroke that little bulge, but he was patient. It was going to get bigger. 

Though speaking of bigger... 

Richard let out a soft noise, as he felt the larger egg shift and start coming through the ovipositor. He let out a breath, his systems getting hot within him, as the bigger egg slowly made its way down the ovipositor. The noises made Gavin curious and he glanced up, looking at Richard, eyes glazed with pleasure. 

“Ev...Everything a’ight...?” he breathed out. 

“This...is the bigger egg.” stated Richard, focusing on getting it through his ovipositor, “I slipped one in there, just as a challenge. Are you ready for it...?” He looked up at Gavin, smiling, “This one will truly fill you, Gavin...” 

Gavin nodded, grinning. He was ready. He was-- 

...Oh. 

The larger egg pressed up against him, and stretched him more than he had been stretched before. Gavin let out a cry, tossing his head back, as he felt the egg slowly ease into him. It was filling him so much...! There was a slight burning pain from being stretched, but it was easily dismissible. He could do this. He could do this...! He wanted this egg to fill him up, and join the others. He wanted it inside of him...! 

He choked out a sob of pleasure, as he felt it get further inside, reaching about the halfway point. He heard a breathy moan from above—Richard was enjoying the view, no doubt. His legs spread, the egg’s widest point stretching out his used hole so much. Ooh, he was going to be gaping, by the time the eggs were all inside of him. The mere thought made his cock twitch so hard, he almost came. 

Not yet. The eggs had to get inside first. 

Finally, the largest egg made its way fully inside of him, making Gavin cry out again in pleasure, his body trembling as he felt it travel further and further down, until it joined the others. But with it being larger, the eggs were pushed around slightly, as it nestled deep within him. And the shift caused a few eggs to bump up against his prostate, making him buck his hips up with a needy whine. 

“More...” he said, breathlessly, “More...More...Please, Richard...F--Fill me...I-I need more...!” 

Richard didn’t hesitate. He tightened the coils around Gavin slightly, as another egg already started moving up the ovipositor, ready to be laid inside of Gavin. 

“You’re going to look so wonderful, Gavin...” purred Richard, watching the egg start to slip inside of him, making the human moan lewdly, as he squirmed in his coils, “So full with my clutch of eggs...You’re going to look amazing...Especially after I fertilize them...” 

Gavin trembled with pleasure, realizing that was yet to come. That was right—Richard was going to slip his cock into him, and ‘fertilize’ the eggs. He was going to be full of eggs and cum. God, he couldn’t wait...! 

“Please...Please...Ple--Ahhh...!” Gavin moaned, feeling the egg slip inside of him, moving down deep until it joined the others, making them move around again. He clenched around them, and let out a hoarse cry, as he felt one press firmly against his prostate, causing him to arch back, his cock nice and slick with his own precum now. How he hadn’t come yet, was beyond him. 

Two more eggs went inside of him, and Gavin was in pure bliss. His back remained almost permanently arched. The swell in his belly was rather noticable now. It looked like he had a full meal...and then some. Richard couldn’t help but reach out, gently pushing down on his belly, feeling the eggs shift around under the pressure. Gavin let out a keening whine, feeling the eggs move around, rubbing up against his prostate again, practically overstimulating him. 

“B--Babe...Richard...I...I’m so full...” he panted, sweaty hands scrambling at the smooth, warm scales around him, “I’m...oooh  _fuck_ , Richard, I’m...!” 

“You look amazing, love...” purred Richard, stroking over Gavin’s swollen belly. The last egg started to make its way down the ovipositor, and he felt a little gush of self-lubrication go with it. No doubt to make sure the eggs inside of Gavin stayed nice and slick, and wouldn’t stick to him, internally. Not that that would happen, with how much Richard was going to be releasing inside of him... “You look amazing with my clutch inside of you...” 

Gavin shivered at that. He found it such a turn on, that these eggs—though silicone and not actually real—were Richard’s clutch. He was helping his boyfriend, his mate, lay these eggs. He was being used as the incubator for them. And  _God_  if that didn’t get his motor going... 

He gasped, as he felt the last egg start to enter him. He felt so full already...! Could he get another in? He whimpered and moaned, as he squirmed against Richard’s coils. One hand rubbed against his belly, while the other gently squeezed at his hip, as the last egg started to go inside. 

“One more...You can do it.” breathed Richard, watching the egg slowly start to disappear inside of Gavin, “Then...I’ll fertilize them. I’ll fill you even more, Gavin. Trust me...” 

That stuck out to Gavin, as he used the last of his not-fucked out brain cells to focus on that. Richard always did release a lot, even when he didn’t have this third-party extention (literally) to his body. But now that he was bigger, and his cock was bigger...did that mean his load was going to be bigger? 

Gavin thought to his other internet porn searches about cum inflation, and nearly came on the spot, as the egg settled inside of him, jostling the others around, making them rub against his prostate. He was going to be stuffed full once more. 

“Fuck...!” Gavin sobbed out, as he felt the ovipositor release a gush of lubrication, before slowly slipping out of him. He clenched around it, letting out a broken moan, as he felt the eggs shift around in response. The ovipositor wasn’t as firm anymore, as it left him. But just as he felt the last bit of it slip out, the head of Richard’s cock replaced it, “I’m...I’m so---so close, Rich...Please...I-I need to come...Please,  _please_...!” 

The begging was almost too much, and Richard slipped the head of his new, large cock inside of Gavin. His entrance had been wonderfully stretched from the eggs, but despite that, it still felt nice and tight around his throbbing member. He moaned, as he slowly eased his cock into Gavin. He loosened the coils around him slightly, wanting him to be closer. He kept one coil wrapped around Gavin’s chest, as he was all but limp and trembling, as he was freed. As Richard eased more of his cock into him, he pulled Gavin closer. The blissed-out human realized what he was doing, and moved his arms to hold onto the android. He was so heavy and full...! 

“Richard...” he breathed, mouth open, face flushed and sweaty, and eyes glazed with pleasure. He hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut, a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He was so wrecked, and he hadn’t even climaxed yet. Richard knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come undone. The same went for him. His cock was  **throbbing** , as it slipped more and more into Gavin, who moaned so wonderfully. 

When he touched the first egg, both of them gasped; Richard from the slick sensation against his cock, and Gavin from feeling the eggs move slightly at the intrusion. And Richard wasn’t even fully inside of Gavin yet. This was going to be interesting... But just as he pulled back slightly, he felt Gavin’s nails dig deep into his shoulders, causing the skin there to flicker, his chassis showing briefly from the ‘damage.’ 

“Don’t...” he gasped, eyes wide, almost looking panicked, “G-Go...all the way...Please, Rich...fill me...God, fill me...!” 

The fact that Gavin sounded like he was going to sob out those words, spurred Richard on. He surged forward, claiming Gavin’s lips in a kiss, as he slowly eased more of his length into him. He was larger this time, and he felt Gavin’s legs twitch and tremble, as he stretched him to his limits. He whimpered against his lips, as he felt the eggs shift around. Needing to breathe, Gavin broke the kiss with a gasp, his cock twitching between them, practically coating both of them with so much precum. 

“S-So full...” he moaned, looking down. His stomach was bulging out more than ever, now that Richard’s cock was joining the eggs in filling him. He reached down, stroking his belly and shivering. God, he felt so full...! And he found that he absolutely loved it. He wouldn’t mind doing this again...but it’d have to wait a bit, for sure. 

Gavin had a feeling he was going to be sore for days, after this. 

Richard bucked his hips slightly, causing Gavin to cry out, tossing his head back, as he fully slipped inside of him. He was all the way inside. Gavin squirmed and whimpered, as he held onto Richard, unable to press too close, as his bulging stomach got in the way, and pressing up against it was just too much right now. 

“I-I’m close...” he gasped out, looking up at Richard, “G-Go for it...” 

“So am I...” breathed Richard, kissing the corners of Gavin’s lips, “No holding back?” 

Gavin nodded, moving his head into one of Richard’s kisses, so that it claimed his lips instead, “No holding back...” 

And so he didn’t. 

Richard’s nails dug into Gavin’s body, as he started thrusting into him, steadily at first, before building up a strong, fast rhythm. Gavin’s cries and moans filled the air, as well as the obscene noises coming from between the two. The eggs moved around quite a bit, pressing up against Gavin’s prostate more than once, as they were shifted around by Richard’s cock thrusting deeply into him. Each press against his prostate had him seeing stars, and bringing him that much closer to climax. He clenched tightly around Richard’s length, and tossed his head back with a silent scream. He was so full...! He was so full, and it was so overwhelming, and GOD did he love it. 

He loved it so much. 

He loved Richard so much. 

How did he get so lucky? 

Gavin couldn’t focus on that for long, as he started moving his hips into Richard’s near punishing thrusts, chasing after his orgasm. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think straight, he was a mess. But a mess that was about to climax. And one more deep, strong thrust from Richard tipped him over that edge. 

He let out a hoarse scream of pleasure, as he came, and  **hard**. Cum splattered on his swollen belly, and onto Richard’s, as he moved his hips to ride out his orgasm. He nearly came again, as Richard moaned out Gavin’s name, as he buried his cock deep inside of him, causing the eggs to press up firmly against his prostate, as he climaxed. Ropes of his release filled Gavin, spreading over the eggs, practically painting his insides white. With the last amount of his awareness, Gavin could’ve swore his belly was swelling even more, from how much cum Richard was pumping into him. 

As their climaxes ended, the two clung to one another, trembling. Gavin wasn’t even sure if he was awake or passed out. He was so blissed, so wrecked, he didn’t know which way was up or down. He felt Richard kiss lightly at his neck, and whisper something to him. He wasn’t sure what, with how hard his heart was beating in his ears. He was vaguely aware of being moved, the scaly coils around him moving, until he was laying down on a soft surface. The bed, no doubt. 

He must’ve passed out for a little bit, as he felt a gentle hand tapping at his cheek. 

“Gavin? Darling, wake up...” 

Richard’s voice was soft, but not worried. Gavin blinked his eyes open (when had he closed them?), looking up into the love of his life’s face. His vision swam briefly, before focusing on those lovely eyes. He smiled sleepily at him, raising his hands to cup Richard’s face, before pulling him down for a kiss. He felt him relax and kissed back, before pulling back slightly. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, stroking Gavin’s cheek. 

“Full...So fuckin’ full...” said Gavin softly, his voice wrecked from how much he had screamed and cried out. He reached down, stroking over the swell of his belly. If he pressed down hard enough, he could feel the eggs still inside of him, making him shiver. God, this was too surreal... “Richard...thank you...Thank you so much...” 

Richard smiled warmly at him, kissing his forehead, “You’re welcome, Gavin.” They remained close for a few moments, before the android pulled back. As he did so, Gavin realized something. His front was smooth again. His cocks had disappeared. But what was holding the eggs and cum inside of him, then? He moved to sit up, before realizing two things. 

One, sitting up on his own wasn’t going to happen. 

Two, there was still something inside of him... 

Seeing the realization on his face, Richard smirked, the tip of his tail flicking mischievously, like a cat. 

“I did say you were going to incubate my clutch, Gavin.” he said, “We have the next few days off. You’ll walk around with those inside of you for a day, at least, before you can lay them.” 

Gavin had so many questions, but his cock took hold of his thoughts, as it twitched at the thought of all of this. He smirked back at Richard, before flopping back onto the bed, hand on his swollen belly. 

“You kinky, plastic sonuvabitch...” 

Richard laughed softly, as he coiled loosely around Gavin, holding him close, his hand joining his on his belly, as he gently stroked over the firm dome. 

“I love you too, my little incubator.” 


	2. Laying of said Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those 12 eggs inside of Gavin won't stay in him forever. Now comes time to lay his and Richard's 'clutch'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHAT I FINALLY FINISHED!! Sorry this took so long to put up, life has been...hectic, to say the least. But here's the final part of the reed900 portion of this series! Onto Hankcon next!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And again, I'm so sorry for the wait! ;u;

Gavin didn’t even last a whole 24 hours.

They both slept soundly that night, Richard using his newfound coils to gently adjust Gavin’s sleeping position, so that he could be comfortable, despite his incredibly full stomach. Since they had the day off, they slept until the late afternoon. After waking up, they cleaned up a little and got Gavin showered. Which was an adventure in itself. He could hardly bend over, without feeling the eggs shifting around inside of him, making his cock twitch and harden slightly against his thighs. But his shower was too small for Richard’s now larger body.

Which was also proving to be a problem.

He had tried to disconnect it, to get his lower human half back on...but ran into a multitude of errors. The snake half of his body wouldn’t disconnect. It wasn’t coming off. Gavin had to laugh at that, as he watched Richard’s LED flicker from yellow to red, as he did what he could, short of sawing himself in half, to try and get the snake half of his body to disconnect. Nothing was working.

“That’s what you get, when you buy from a third party, babe.” said Gavin, grinning at the android, earning him a frustrated glare. But figuring out how to get Richard his normal body back would have to wait. For as they went about their day, Gavin felt the eggs start to lose their fight with gravity.

And  _ God _  did those eggs love to find his prostate.

Every step had them press right up against it, before moving away. Throughout the day, he was constantly edging himself with every move he made. Hell, even sitting and laying down had them press up against it. Before evening came, he was a frustrated mess. He could feel a few of the eggs press up against the plug, which pushed them back in with each clench Gavin gave. Which just had them move right back up inside of him, up against his prostate.

“ Fuuuck ...!” he moaned, as he felt what he thought was the larger one just simply rest against his overstimulated prostate, and not move. Toes curled, and his hands gripped at the couch he was laying on, his cock already tenting in his sweat pants, “Richard...Richard, babe...I-I need them out...Fuck, it’s too much...!”

From the kitchen, Richard came rushing in, LED a worried yellow, thinking Gavin was in pain. At his side, he gently stroked a hand over the swollen belly of his boyfriend, as he did a quick scan. Gavin’s heart rate was elevated, and his body was warmer...but not because of pain. Because the eggs inside of him were stimulating him, and making him aroused. A playful smirk came to his lips.

“Didn’t even last 24 hours with my first clutch...” he teased, shaking his head. That earned him a slap on the arm from Gavin, “Very well. We’ll lay them. Just wait a moment, okay dear?”

“A moment?” huffed out Gavin, moving to sit up a little, “I’ve been fuckin’ edging myself all damn day with these eggs! And now that I’m bursting, you’re telling me to wait?!”

“I just need to set something up. Won’t take, but a few minutes.” said Richard, taking Gavin’s head in his hands, and kissing the top of his head. Gavin huffed again, but melted as the android started to gently rub at his earlobes. Leave it to him, to soothe the horny beast.

“...Fine. Just be quick.” Gavin muttered, as Richard pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on his nose.

“I’ll be quick, my darling.” With that, Richard turned around and slithered back to the room. He wasn’t quite used to moving around in the large body, and a simple flick of his tail nearly knocked over the table by the couch, making Gavin launch over to grab it, before the lamp fell off of it. The last thing he needed was the cats to play with shards of glass and hurt themselves. But the quick movement made the eggs shift about more, and he couldn’t help but let out a strained moan, followed by a ‘Sorry!’ from somewhere in the bedroom.

As he waited, Gavin looked down at his swollen belly, rubbing his hands over it. He had forgone a shirt today, because of the swell. That, and he wanted to marvel at it. His belly was so full of eggs...and it was all because of Richard. A fantasy come to life, all thanks to the android’s research. He vaguely wondered if they could do this again...but try for more eggs. Maybe use a bunch of smaller ones, and really fill him up. The mere thought made his cock twitch hard against his belly, and he moaned again, tilting his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

Before he could ask Richard if he was done, the android himself slithered back out, smiling softly, “Alright, let’s get you to the nest.”

“Nest?” asked Gavin, as he slowly stood up, legs trembling already. Seeing this, Richard simply scooped Gavin up into his arms, and for once, Gavin didn’t protest, “Don’t tell me you filled my bed with fuckin’ straw or hay or whatever--”

“Nonsense.” said Richard, almost sounding offended, as he slowly slithered back to the room, moving slowly so his tail didn’t knock anything over, “We’re not that savage, Gavin. You’ll see in a minute.”

And so he did.

The first thing Gavin saw, was that his bed was completely rearranged. Sheets were moved, and there was a ring of pillows, as well as a towel laid down in the center. And, as they got closer, Gavin saw that his soft blankets were making up the nest. Those things were heaven to snuggle in. Carefully, Richard sat Gavin into the nest, removing his pants in the process, and he realized something else, as he leaned against the pillows.

“...Did you dig out my heated blanket?”

Richard nodded, smiling, “I did. I need to have a heated nest for my clutch, after all. They need to be kept warm.” he said, as he adjusted the nest slightly, coiling his long body in as well. Gavin couldn’t help but reach out, and stroke along those lovely scales. They felt so cool and smooth to the touch, and he shivered as he felt the strong, synthetic muscles move underneath. The petting earned him a purr from Richard too, which was a bonus.

“I’ve got water, a cool cloth, and some more lubrication, should we need it.” said Richard, nodding over to the bedside table, “Is there anything else you need me to get?”

Gavin thought for a moment. Water was good, he was probably  gonna  sweat a bunch, getting these eggs out. The cool cloth was probably to help him keep cool, and wipe away the sweat. And the lube, for in case the eggs got stuck, somehow. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell a little. Richard was truly taking care of him, for this fantasy of his. He wanted to just reach out, and pull him close for a kiss...

Oh wait, he could still do that.

Gavin smiled at Richard, reaching up and pulling him close for a chaste kiss, before speaking, “It’s perfect, Richard. Thank you.”

The android smiled warmly at him, “You’re welcome, Gavin. Anything for you.”

They remained closed for a moment, until Gavin shifted just right for the eggs to start moving and he pulled back with a soft moan, “F-Fuck, they’re ready. I need them out...”

“As you wish...” purred Richard, using his tail to grab the lube, “Lean back. I’m going to slick up around the plug, so I don’t tug anything.”

Gavin nodded, doing as Richard asked, as he leaned against coils and pillows, lifting his legs up and spreading them, so he could have easier access to his entrance. The movement, though, made the eggs shift again, and he tilted his head back with another moan, shivering. Richard cooed softly to him, as he took the lube, and trickled some down around the plug currently in his ass. Gavin shivered at the coolness of it, but soon Richard’s warmed fingers soothed him, as they got around the plug, which also caused it to move. Then Richard purposely pressed against the plug, causing his human to arch back with a desperate whine.

“R-Rich...!”

“My apologies.” said Richard, though he hardly sounded sorry at all, “I’m going to start removing the plug, now. Just relax...”

_ Easier said than done... _  Thought Gavin, but he nodded, as he moves his hands to grip at the pillows behind him. Richard’s coils moved slightly, wrapping around Gavin’s legs and keeping them upright, as he gently started to pull on the plug.

Gavin bit his lip against a loud moan, as he felt the plug start to stretch him, on its way out. He also felt the eggs shift again, though he wondered if any would fall out, once Richard pulled out the plug. To his credit, Richard pulled the plug out slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting Gavin. When it finally came out, it came out with an obscene noise, that made Gavin shiver. He also felt something leaking out of him, and that made his face flush darkly.

“My, I released a lot into you...” Richard purred, trailing his finger around Gavin’s slightly gaping entrance, causing the human to arch again, toes curling at the stimulation, “This is truly going to be so messy. ...I love it.”

“K--Kinky, sonuva--” hissed Gavin, but his words melted away into a moan, as Richard’s fingers found his cock instead, gently stroking it, successfully silencing him.

“Now...I need you to push.” said Richard, shifting his coils, so that Gavin could relax his legs. No use in getting a cramp this early on, “Push the eggs out. If there’s trouble, I’ll help.”

Gavin nodded, not trusting his voice, as he took in a breath, trying to relax. During that time, he felt something shift inside of him, slipping past his prostate, making him twitch and moan, before he decided to give a push. He felt nothing move. He relaxed again, before giving another push. He gasped, as he felt something traveling inside of him, but instead of moving up, it was going down.

“I-Incoming...” he gasped, as he pushed again. It was one of the smaller eggs, and after another push, he felt it pressing against his entrance. Hearing a satisfied purr from Richard, he had to be doing something right. He gave himself another moment, before giving another push. It didn’t take much for the egg to fall out of him, covered in lube and android cum, as it settled onto the towel underneath of Gavin.

“There’s one. Eleven more to go...” said Richard, rubbing gently at Gavin’s thighs, “You’re doing so good, Gavin...”

“D-Don’t praise me yet...” breathed Gavin, though he felt himself warm up from the praise, “That...was only one...”

“Either way, you still did so well...”

Gavin shifted, feeling the eggs move about again, choking out a moan as one lingered against his prostate. He pushed again, and Richard couldn’t help but watch, seeing those abdominal muscles at work, as Gavin moved to push the second egg out of him. Like the first one, this one didn’t take too much to come out, and soon it rolled out to join its brother (sister?) on the towel. Two out, and Gavin was already breathing hard. Though having his prostate stimulated with each push probably didn’t help.

“R-Rich...” he moaned out, “Need...a little help...”

“Anything.” said Richard, immediately alert, as he moved closer to Gavin.

“Try...Try pushing on m-my belly...” he said, nodding down to it, still swollen, “Not too hard...just...need them  mo -moving down...”

Richard nodded, doing a quick scan to see where they eggs were, before placing a single hand on Gavin’s stomach, and pushing down. He felt some of the eggs through his skin, pressing against his palm, and he couldn’t help but let his synthetic skin pull back, to feel that sensation more. Gavin moaned above him, arching up into his touch, as the eggs inside of him move around. That moan soon turned into a whimper, as several eggs put some pressure up against his prostate. His cock bobbed and twitched between his legs, making his body flush with arousal.

“G-Good enough...” he gasped out, though as Richard pulled his hand back, Gavin couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of it. Having his hand on him, just his touch alone, felt so good. He already longed for it back... But he couldn’t dwell on that for long, as he felt two eggs start to move inside of him, and down towards his entrance.

He gripped tightly at the pillows, feeling those eggs move down and down, until he felt one stretching his entrance. He moaned, tilting his head back as he gave them a push. Thighs trembled, as the first egg popped out of him, shortly followed by the second, falling right out after the first. Gavin whimpered, chest heaving from the exertion. He wasn’t expecting it to be this hard...then again, he had never done anything like this before...

“Do you need a break, love?” cooed Richard, reaching out and cupping Gavin’s hot cheek into his hand. He cooled his palm by a few degrees, and watched as Gavin sighed with relief, nuzzling into it.

“Naw...I-I’m good...” breathed Gavin, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment, “Just...different...Gotta get used to it...”

“Oh, so you want to do this again?” asked Richard, both teasing and surprised. Gavin’s eyes opened, and he gave his boyfriend a look.

“You kidding me? This feels  ** amazing ** , Richard. I  wanna  do this over and over again, until I’m physically not able. Whether  its  with your snake body, or just buying that ovipositor toy, it doesn’t matter. Stuff me with eggs, until my body can’t take it anymore.”

Richard felt a thrill of arousal shoot through him, and he couldn’t help but rush forward, claiming Gavin’s lips into a passionate kiss. But him moving closer ended up with him pressing against Gavin’s belly, pushing against those eggs. Gavin moaned into the kiss, only to break it with a gasp, as one fell right out of him, without him even trying. They both looked down at the egg, rolling slick with cum and lube, as it joined the others.

“...Th. ..That  was easy...” said Gavin, causing Richard to laugh softly, and claim his lips in another kiss.

That was five eggs. He was almost halfway there...

Richard watched closely, as Gavin pushed out two more eggs, his body already slick with sweat. Each push had some of the eggs press up against his already overstimulated prostate, nearly making him sob with pleasure. Richard took up the cool washcloth and dabbed it at Gavin’s forehead, making him relax. A quick scan of his body showed that he was still doing all right—there were no health issues popping up. He was laying these eggs like a champ. Richard was so proud of him.

Gavin was going to be so boneless after this, and so exhausted...but it would all be worth it.

He pushed out another egg, leaving the count now at eight. The bigger egg had yet to emerge. Richard had thought it would’ve come out, by now. That worried him. Gavin was already tiring, and that  larger  egg took some work getting in. He could only imagine how tough it was going to be for Gavin to push it out, given the state he was in...

Number nine slipped out of Gavin with a moan, before the human fell limp against Richard’s coils, making him jump. He quickly organized the eggs so they wouldn’t roll away, before moving up closer to Gavin, reaching up to cup his cheek in his hand. That seemed to revive him, and he nuzzled into it, letting out a breathless whimper.

“F...uck...” Gavin breathed, looking like he could barely keep his eyes open, “Fuck...”

“Do you need a break?” asked Richard, reaching for the cool cloth again, gently dabbing it along Gavin’s forehead, and around his neck, “I’m glad you’re enjoying all of this, but if you’re growing tired...”

He stopped, as Gavin reached out to grab his wrist, hand slippery with sweat, and just as hot as the rest of his body.

“...Not  growin ’ tired...” he huffed, letting Richard have his hand back, after a moment, “Jus’...needed a breather, is all. I can do this, I can...”

Using Richard’s coils, he sat up a little more, gaining purchase, as he gave another push. Gavin strained slightly, before gasping, as he all but fell back against Richard’s scaly body, hips jerking forward slightly, precum practically spurting out from his cock. Gavin strained again, pushing against an egg, before crying out again, as he arched his back.

“N--Need...God, I n-need...to come...!” he practically burst out, gasping for air, “It’s...right there...Pressed up...Rich...b-big one...!”

Ahh, there it was.

And it seemed like it was going to be a stubborn one, pressing up  against  Gavin’s very overstimulated prostate. But if he came now, he’d have no energy for the other two eggs inside of him. At least they would be smaller than this one, but he’d still need the energy.

“Just push it out...” cooed Richard, gently pressing his hand against Gavin’s now smaller belly, practically making the man sob, “You’re almost done...Push it out, you’ve almost laid them all...”

“C. ..Can’t ...!” sobbed out Gavin, throwing an arm over his eyes, taking in heaving breaths to try and calm himself down, “Can’t...W-Won’t...move...!”

Not stuck, per se. But with Gavin quickly wearing out, he needed some help. Richard nodded, gently moving Gavin’s arm away from his face, as he peppered kisses along his cheeks, tasting sweat and tears. Gavin was falling apart...and only he could see this side of him. Richard loved it.

“I’ll help you, okay?” he said softly, “I’ve got you, Gavin. I’ll help you.”

He gave Gavin a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling away to reach for the lube. He grabbed it, and slicked his fingers up, though as he looked at Gavin’s entrance, he realized he hardly needed the lubrication. His hole was practically gaping, and leaking with both his cum, and the lubrication he used to ease the eggs into him. He was an absolute mess, and it took almost all of Richard’s processing to not go down and eat Gavin out.

Some other time.

Using his slicked fingers, he slipped them inside of Gavin, making him gasp and twitch, already so overstimulated. His fingers wiggled around slightly, doing their best to try and stretch him out a little, to ease the descent of the egg.

“Go ahead and gently push. I’ll help you.” said Richard, gently pushing against Gavin’s hot walls. Gavin whimpered, trembling before giving that slight push. A choked noise left him, and Richard felt his hips move up, his fingers going a little deeper inside of him as a result. But that little motion did help the egg, as he soon felt it pressing against his fingers, “I feel it! Just a little more, Gavin...”

He used his free hand to rub against Gavin’s trembling thigh, as his human took in a few breaths, before pushing again. The egg moved, and followed Richard’s fingers, as he slowly pulled them out. The little bit of stretching he was doing with his fingers was helping the egg move along. As was the extra lubrication from them. As he pulled his fingers the rest of the way out, he let a single one run around the rim of Gavin’s hole, making him gasp and buck up into him slightly.

“Push, Gavin...” he purred, holding his hand underneath of Gavin’s entrance, to catch this troublesome egg, “You’re all right. Just push...”

A string of ‘fucks’ and held-back sobs filled the air, as Gavin pushed once...twice...and soon, the egg was pushing right against his entrance. He allowed himself a break for a few seconds, before pushing again. The egg stretched him quite wide, and he lifted a hand up, biting down on his thumb to prevent himself from crying out too loudly. He was shaking so  hard,  he was surprised he couldn’t feel his bones rattling around. This egg just wasn’t coming out...! Gavin removed his teeth from his thumb (he actually broke the skin, he realized belatedly), about to ask Richard for more help...

When another push finally had the egg slipping out of him, and into Richard’s hand.

Gavin fell back against Richard’s cool coils with a choked sob, still breathing hard.  _ God _  that had taken a lot... Exhaustion was tugging at him, but he still had two eggs left...plus he still had to come. Fuck, he had to come—he wanted to come so hard, after having his prostate toyed with so much. He raised his head, and found himself staring at Richard, who was stroking the egg in his hand, almost...fondly? Something tugged in Gavin’s chest at the sight, and he couldn’t help but let out a whimper, getting Richard’s attention.

“Is...it okay...?” he found himself asking. A logical part of his brain knew it was fine—it was a damn silicone egg. ...But the whole situation right now felt so  _ real _ . The warm nest, Richard’s scaly body coiled around him, and the clutch that he had laid. The clutch that Richard had laid inside of him, and ‘fertilized.’ Their clutch. Their eggs...

“It’s perfectly fine.” said Richard softly, smiling warmly as he laid the egg with the others gently, “You’re doing so wonderful, Gavin, laying our clutch. Two more...and you’ll have laid them all. You can do it, love, I know you can...”

The thing that tugged at his heart before, pulled again and Gavin felt a soft sob leave him. Richard was right next to him before he knew it, kissing him sweetly, holding his head in his cool hands. God, this was too much, but so amazing at the same time. He honestly loved Richard so, so much. He had to repay the favor...somehow. But he’d think about that later. Right now, he wanted to lay the last two eggs...and finally get his ‘prize.’

Richard placed his hand on Gavin’s belly, as he felt him push again. He watched a rather large amount of cum and lubricant come out of him, before a smaller egg fell out. Without even waiting, Gavin started pushing again, eager to get the next egg out. He whimpered, body shaking once more with the strain, as he pushed against the egg. Hips jerked forward slightly, as it rubbed right up against his prostate, lingering long enough for him to sob out with pleasure, before it finally moved on.

“N-Need to...” he gasped out, feeling the egg press weakly against his entrance, “...t-to...come...please...please...!”

Richard waited, until the last egg finally tumbled out of Gavin, before using the tip of his tail to gather up some slick, and slipped into Gavin. With how gaping he was, his tail slipped in almost too easily. He reached for Gavin’s hand, giving it a squeeze, as his other hand reached out and finally gave Gavin’s cock some attention. The moment his fingers curled around his slick shaft, Gavin’s head tilted back with a hoarse cry of pleasure, body arching off of his coils.

“I’ve got you...” cooed Richard, gently stroking him, as his tail moved around  inside  of him, seeking out his prostate, “Let yourself go...I’ve got you, Gavin...I’ve got you...”

It didn’t take much. A few strokes of his cock, and his tail pressing up against his prostate once...twice...three times, before he pressed against it hard, had Gavin crashing over that edge. His body practically snapped like an elastic band, as he came  ** hard ** . He wasn’t sure if he made a noise or not, as white-hot pleasure crashed over his body. He was aware of his hot cum splattering against his belly and even up to his chest. He was aware of Richard saying...something next to him. He wasn’t sure.

Then all awareness cut out.

 

 

Gavin felt something cool and liquid on his lips, and he swallowed instinctively. The coolness continued to trickle into his mouth, and woke him a little more. Hands twitched at his sides, and he was aware that one arm was over his waist, the other hanging limply. He was pulled up against something broad and warm...and he didn’t want to move away.

The glass of water was moved away from his lips, and he blinked his eyes open. A face swam into focus above him, revealing mussed up brown hair, cool blue-grey eyes...and a flashing yellow-red light somewhere around the temple.

“...Gavin? Please, say something...”

Richard...

Gavin tried to say his name, but all that came out was a tired groan, as he let his head loll against Richard’s shoulder. Fuck, he felt so exhausted.... He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. But it wasn’t a bad exhausted. This...was a very good exhaustion. A ‘I’ve been well fucked’ exhaustion. He felt himself dozing again, but a gentle shake from Richard roused him. Right. He wanted him to say something.  Plus  that  LED  of his was yellow and red. He was visibly worried...

“Richard...” he finally croaked out, making Richard relax around him, and pepper him with soft kisses.

“Thank rA9...” he breathed, hugging Gavin close to him, “I was worried I pushed you too hard...That this was too much for you...”

Gavin wanted to say just how absolutely  ** extraordinary **  this experience was. How wonderful it was, and how he wanted to do this again and again and again. Sure, it made him pass out at the end, but fuck that had been an excellent orgasm. Well worth the ‘torture’ of the eggs teasing his prostate.

...But words weren’t working for him right now, so he reached up with a trembling hand, and hooked a few locks of Richard’s hair into his fingers, and gave it a tug. Just enough to get his attention.

“I. ..love  you...” said Gavin weakly, still fighting sleep, “...So. .. _ fucking _  much, Richard...”

The RK900 unit blinked, catching Gavin’s hand as it fell from his hair, before smiling warmly and kissing at his knuckles, “I love you too, Gavin. Go ahead and rest. I’ll take care of you, okay? I’ve got you. I’m here for you. Always...”

Gavin smiled at that, and let himself relax against Richard. He’d try to form better words tomorrow about this experience. But, for right now, this was a complete success. He’d worry about the soreness tomorrow. And he’d worry about what to do with Richard’s new body tomorrow, as  well.  Was he going to have to work like that? Which would be very interesting, given Chris’ fear of snakes...

Coherent thoughts finally left him, as Gavin slipped off to sleep, letting Richard’s soft voice, whispering sweet nothings to him, follow him into that darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out at Twitter at funkylilandroid!

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me a Twitter Jericho at funkylilandroid!


End file.
